


The Only Girl

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: In your time in the Villa, the person you missed the most was Priya. She handled everything so fiercely, you aspired to resolve things the way she did. Not to mention her powerful strut and sense of fashion, along with her intelligence and beauty.But you, as the only close person to her, knew she was made of much more than just drama and glamour. She was an outcast, and you didn't leave her without support. Unfortunately, it didn't matter. It was bound to happen, and she couldn't be saved.You wished for a chance, an opportunity to talk things through, possibly tell her how you felt. All the flirty times somehow led you to believe it was possible to take your friendship to another level.You missed all the chances you had so far.Now, you're back in Liverpool, fifty thousand pounds richer, and single.A bright future in front of you, just waiting to be taken.And in one of those endeavours, you're about to find out that when you don't find an opportunity,opportunity finds you.
Relationships: Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island), Priya/Main Character (Love Island), priya - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	1. A blur of red

Liverpool has always been your home. And after leaving the show, as a winner, you decided to stay in the city you were born and raised, buying a new house in a tranquil residential neighborhood.

But being a Scouser does not mean you have been in every part of the city. And after a meeting with a potential client, you’re walking by the curb, to hop in your car and head home.

You’re close to the door, passing by a glass window that catches your eye, and the aroma coming from inside, catches your nose. The Florist. One of the places your friends keep recommending, but you never got a chance to go, is right in front of you.

From outside it’s possible to take a quick look, through the glass and you decide to walk in. Sheltering from the cold weather, you rub your palms together, in hopes to stop the numbing sensation on your fingers, immediately stunned by the elements around the room. Your gaze roams on what could only be called a gorgeous décor feature.

The center of the room, directly in front of the entrance, is divided between two raised tree beds, one on each quarter of the restaurant floor. You’re mesmerized by the beauty of the arrangement in front of you. The beautiful pale beige trunk is arranged by several branches, rising from the bed, in maximum height, its branches covered in hanging light-fixtures. The beams come from all sorts of styles, from vintage, simple, to modern, and crisp. Rose toned flowers bloom above the gleaming lamps, reaching the ceiling.

As you start noticing the decoration on eye level, the rustic white tables are set with two places, all decked with glass vases of fresh flowers, even in the middle of the winter. Each vase a different shape and color, and distinct species of plants, complemented by the menus, embracing the small glass vessels.

The plaster molding jumps out in a Greek looking style, giving the windows and doorways a classical Parthenon look, except for the columns that only arise on each side of the entryways.

The pale walls and floor give a serene look to the establishment, luring you in, to grab a table. The decoration captivates you until a hostess greets you with a wide smile, gesturing for you to follow her, leading you to a place by the window. As you take a seat, hanging the strap of your bag on the backrest of the chair, a red and blue blur catches your eyes, passing in front of you, at a quick pace.

The blur walks next to a tall, slender man, to the cashier. Visibly a woman, lacing her well-manicured fingers behind her back, laughing at something the man just said. The chuckle reminds you of a dear friend, that you haven’t seen in a while.

Just then, you sniff the air, a peach fragrance catches your attention, even more than the quaint, delicate décor of the place.

“It’s too much of a coincidence…” you think to yourself, propping your elbows on the table. A waiter comes by to take your order, and as you talk to him, the woman and the man leave the restaurant, but you can’t quite see her face.

They disappear around the corner, and you disappointed, turn your focus on the kind server, ordering coffee and dessert for yourself.

After checking your phone, and having your food, you decide to grab coffee to go, getting up from your table and paying the check.

The air outside is even colder than half an hour ago, making you hug yourself, cup of hot coffee in one hand, keys on the other, strolling to your car, parked just a few feet from the restaurant.

The car door is dripping with melting snow, and as you open it, a few droplets splatter around you, getting the base of your coat, wet. “Fantastic.” You say, with a bored tone.

“Ha… I thought it was you!” a familiar husky and feminine voice comes from behind you, the suave scent of peach emanating with the gust of wind. You turn to see Priya, standing, with a cup of coffee in hands and a grin on her lips.

“Oh, my god! What in the world are you doing here?!” you gesture to her, putting your beverage on the roof of the car and opening your arms for a hug. She embraces you, swinging from side to side, squealing lightly.

“It’s been too long! What the hell!” she looks you from head to toe, perching her lips as someone who looks impressed. “You look amazing!”

“Yeah… that’s rich coming from you!” you point out her black overcoat, covering her navy-blue suit beneath. “Was it you just then? In “The Florist”?”

“Yeah, it was me! I just saw you by the window when I was leaving.”

“So, what are you doing here, in Liverpool? I thought you were living in Manchester, still.” You tilt your head with a smile, curious.

“Well. I’m here on business! I just sold a building to that fine gentleman that was with me.”

“And by fine you mean… boring?”

Priya winks, tapping her nose. “Exactly!” her eyes go wild. “So, what about you, babes? What brings you here?”

“Also, a client. We had a meeting before I walked in. Hopefully, I can persuade my way to a contract!”

“That’s great! I’m happy for you…” she trails off, shoving her gloved hands in her front pockets, shuddering with the cold.

“So, selling that piece of property was the only thing that brought you here?”

“Actually, I’m also taking care of something else. Our agency is merging with a local, and I’m probably gonna manage the whole thing. Along with an associate of mine.”

“And where is your associate?” your eyes search your surroundings.

“He’ll be coming tomorrow. The meeting is in the afternoon, and he has family. I just thought I would spend the night. Driving to Manchester and then back sounds boring.”

“Hm, I see.” You grin, taking a sip of your coffee. Priya follows your lead. “So, you’re working with an agency… permanently?”

“Much better, hon. More security, more stability, more clients and more free time. I’m having a blast now. Even if I don’t sell anything, I still have teams to manage and that means I can work on their commissions and network.”

Just then, you’re reminded of the sensation that is to talk to Priya. She can make a boring subject sound like an Ibiza party, effortlessly. As she rambles about the new deals, you’re taken aback by the glow in her eyes. It’s been forever you haven’t seen her, and she looks better than never. The suit underneath is a new level of hotness, even for her, which it’s quite the statement.

She always looked fabulous in the yellow bathing suit, but this navy-blue outfit definitely does a lot of justice to her curves. You were used to seeing Priya in either a one-piece or a revealing dress, but this look is not far from complimentary.

Lost in thought, you didn’t even realize you spaced out. She snaps her fingers in front of you, trying to catch your attention and break your trance.

“Whoa… sorry. I just got distracted.”

Her smirk makes you blush deeply, staring at the lid of your coffee cup. “With what, exactly?”

You contemplate telling her the truth, and before you can decide, your hands automatically gesture to her body, your mouth following the lead, against your better judgement. “Well…”

“I know, I know, it’s so boring!” she adjusts the knot of her waist band, in front of the thick coat. “You only have seen me in glamorous dresses or a sexy one-piece!” Priya nudges you, winking.

“Exactly! And erm… it’s… erm…” you trail off, your eyes roaming on her waist. “Honestly, you pull it off pretty well!” you blurt out the words, feeling butterflies in your stomach.

She chuckles, slapping your arm, playfully. “Oh, stop… well… I guess. So, I’ll be here until tomorrow afternoon. Do you wanna maybe… hang out?” she looks at you with expectation, casually taking a sip from her beverage.

“Yeah, that works! Where are you going right now? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Oh, I was gonna go back to the hotel, relax a little bit. I have a hot tub in my room, so I was excited about that.”

Your face lights up. “Why go to the hotel, if I have a tub in my place?”

“You mean… you wanna hang out in the tub?” she furrows her brows but can’t help a smile on the corner of her mouth.

“I-I’m not saying… you know… what I’m saying is…” you stutter, luring a laugh from her. “I’m just saying… there’s a tub there. I don’t know why I said that.” You chuckle with embarrassment.

“So, we established you have a tub, and I want to be in one. Hm… how do we solve this?” she places a finger on her lips, narrowing her eyes, pensively.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean I was inviting you to get in the tub with me!”

“Hm… pity.” She shrugs, nudging you, raising her eyebrows. “But I would like to hang out at your place, if that was gonna be the suggestion.”

“Great! I was heading home, so… yeah! Are you driving?”

“Just a rental. I’ll go get it and you wait for me?”

“Nah… I’m gonna let you guess where I live.”

She’s taken aback, and you continue with a rueful smile. “I’m kidding…”

“I know. I remember your humor, girl!” she winks, turning on her heels, grabbing the keys from her pocket. A minute later, a black sedan pulls over behind your car and she waves through the glass. You get in, driving away to your place, still feeling butterflies in your stomach.

You even try to put music on, but your fingers tremble with excitement, stopping you from turning the nods properly.

“Get it together!” you slap your own thigh, looking at the rearview mirror, only to see Priya’s car, under the traffic light, a mischievous smirk growing on her lips. She rolls down the window, nodding at you.

“Hey gorgeous!”

“Oh, my days, Priya…” your voice trembles, it’s impossible to not show eagerness about her, calling you “gorgeous.” And for a split second, you could’ve sworn you saw her, biting her lip, but before you could turn your head to see it better, she was indicating the green flashing from the traffic light.

Speeding up, you follow the path to your house, Priya’s car in tow.

~~

Halting in front of your place, you park on your garage way, Priya following your lead, leaving the car behind yours. she hops off, coffee in hands, turning her head to examine the street, her eyes roaming on the fronts of the houses along the sidewalk.

“This is a really nice location, girl.” She slaps your arm, smiling, observing a couple of houses with signs for sale.

“Oh, yeah. I bought it here after the show.” You grab the keys from your house, turning the knob. Priya turns to you.

“Wait. You bought a house and you didn’t call me?” You stop short, stuttering your words, but she cuts you short. “I’m kidding, babes! I’m not from Liverpool! I couldn’t have helped you. Relax.”

She follows you into the house, taking in the structure of your living room, already throwing around terms that you only heard a couple of times, while buying your property.

“Hey!” you raise a hand. “No work! You’re here to have fun.”

“Yes. Right! Absolutely! It’s just really hard not to notice your living room. It’s a beautiful place. Did you decorate it?”

Your eyes follow hers, admiring the walls and height of the room. “Yeah. I mean, Chelsea gave some tips, but it was mostly me.” You take your coat off, adjusting the temperature on the distribution hall, right behind her. “And you should’ve seen the house before. It was hideous…”

“I bet it couldn’t be that bad.” She throws a dismissive hand.

“Well, you see that space between the dining room and the bar?” she nods, following the tip of your finger. “There was a wall there… with a mural of a tiger.”

“A mural of a tiger? As in… painted directly on the wall?” she frowns with disgust.

“Yep!”

“Yikes…” Priya takes her coat off, hanging it on the backrest of the couch, turning to you. “So… what do we do? Should we go to the tub?” she smirks with her tongue hanging out.”

“W-what…?”

“I’m messing with you!” she laughs it off, heading to the couch. “What do you say we have a drink? It’s Saturday afternoon and I’m ready for it.”

“Sure! Sounds f-fantastic. I’ll go get…?” you look at her expectantly, waiting for a suggestion.

“Red is fine.” She smiles, her gaze travelling on the living room, observing every detail of the décor. “You did a great job here, hon!”

“Oh, thanks.” You respond from the kitchen, grabbing the wine glasses.

“Yeah, this particular wall is stunning.” She points to the white brick wall framing the fireplace, a piece of art of hanging right above. “You have great taste, girl.”

You approach her, offering one of the glasses, pouring the wine. “I mean, we  _ are  _ friends, so that’s been proven.”

“Damn right… should we toast?” she raises her full glass.

“Hm… how about a reunion of two great friends that ran into each other out of the blue?” you shrug with a smile.

“That works!” Priya clinks her glass on yours and you both take sips, humming with joy. “Ah, this is a good one!”

“Yeah. It was a gift. I don’t remember from who, honestly.”

“You must have been showered with presents after winning the show, huh?” she crosses her legs, stretching the fabric of the pants.

“Actually, yeah! It was a lot. People would keep sending me all kinds of things, all sorts of brands would want me to promote them on social media...”

“Did you do it?”

“Some…” you touch the remote to turn on some music. “Anything specific?”

“Oh, I trust you.” She puts her glass on the coffee table in front of the couch, resting her head on chin. “So, you said you were there with a client? How’s that going?”

You scoff. “Oh, please! You don’t wanna talk about work, and neither do I!”

She sighs with relief. “Oh, thank god! I hate talking about work! Why is it everyone is just so eager to talk about their occupations? It’s boring!” she grabs the stem of the glass, taking a long sip. “I hate having to do the ‘small talk’ bit. It’s just unnecessary.”

“Exactly! I hate it too! Some people treat their jobs like the most Indiana Jones thing they have ever done.”

Priya chokes on her wine, covering her mouth. “It hurts how accurate that is…”

“Yeah… anyway…” you trail off. “I was wondering… you know. Some people stopped talking to me after the Finale.”

“Really? Why so?” she tilts her head.

“I think it was because of the whole dumping and taking the money thing, but I could be wrong.”

“Ah! Get bent!” Priya rolls her eyes, pouring more wine for you and her. “It was…”

“Oh, are you gonna roast me?” you watch the liquid fall in a cascade in your glass, apprehensive with her answer.

“I was gonna say it was bold and I would’ve done the same!” the bottle goes to the table. “Do you mind if I take these off?” she raises her feet and you notice gorgeous black, varnish heels.

“No, please. Be my guest.”

She slips them off, one at a time, with a sigh of relief. “You have no idea! I’ve been running around all morning and afternoon for that client.” She bends over you, to reach the floor and place the shoes on the rim of the rug. The peach scent lures a sigh from you. She retrieves, lingering a moment close to you, then smiling. “Sorry… didn’t feel like getting up.”

“Erm… n-no problem.” You clear your throat, taking a gulp of the wine, trying to think of a topic to distract yourself. “So… erm… I realized we never talked about you leaving…”

“What do you mean?”

“Were you ok? It’s not like we could communicate and talk about it. We only had time for a hug, and maybe an exchange of looks towards Bobby, but that was it…”

“True. To be honest, I was more upset about leaving, than leaving without a partner.” She grabs her shins, bending her legs on the seat. “The whole thing was confusing, and I didn’t think I deserved to leave… but what are you gonna do, right?'' Her tone is slightly sad.

“Yeah… oh!” you slap your own thigh, startling her. “I just remembered!”

“What? What is it? Tell me everything!” her eyes go wild.

“I ran into Noah!”

“What? Where?” she leans in, visibly excited.

“Central London. I was visiting a friend, and he was in town… we ran into each other at a restaurant.”

“Wow…. How is he?”

“Attractive as ever!” you chuckle, watching her reaction, but she doesn’t even flinch. “But here’s the fun part…”

“Yes…?” she looks at you expectantly with a grin.

You shoot Priya a mischievous look, licking your lips before speaking again, with a low, collected voice. “They broke up.”

“Nooo! Oh my gosh! Are you serious?”

“Oh yeah! Noah wasn’t even upset about it, to be honest. He looked happy!”

“Oh, my god! You know… it was sad to see their relationship going forward… honestly. Poor bloke!”

“Yeah, I always thought they’d break up the minute they left. I didn’t think it was gonna take months!” you take a sip of your wine, mirroring Priya’s position by bending your legs on the couch, the arch of your foot scraping on the edge of the cushion.

“Well… me too. But why would I say something? That would be mean.” She raises her brows suggestively.

“Is what everyone thought, though. Bobby, Gary, Rahim. All of us knew…” you throw your hand with indifference.

Priya’s eyes turn into an inquisitive look as she speaks. “So, tell me… are you interested?”

You splutter your wine, looking for tissues to wipe your chin. “Interested?! In Noah?! No! He’s great, but…” your gaze roams on the ceiling as your brain calculates how compatible you two would be. “No. It would never work between us. A relationship with him is very specifically boring for me.”

“Wow! First of all, brutal.” Her smile goes wider as she counts on her fingers. “Second of all, who said anything about a relationship?”

“He did! All the time!”

She hums with resolution as she remembers Noah’s ways back in the Villa and taps her nose, wiggling her finger in the air. “True… very true.”

“But anyway… you know, that recoupling we had after Casa Amor, oh my god.”

“Tell me about it. I might be biased by asking you this, but…” Priya throws a lamenting look at your direction. “Did I deserve to leave?”

You squint with confusion, stuttering as you shake your head rapidly, appalled by her question. “Of course not! If anything, Hope should’ve been the one to leave.”

“We can agree on that, babe!” she clinks her glass with yours again and the clink echoes in a higher pitch, catching your attention to the almost empty glasses.

“Ooh, empty again... hold on.” You pour the third drink for you and her, laughing at her reaction.

“Damn, girl!” you fill the glass to the rim.

“What’s the point of wine if you’re not gonna drink it?”

“Now, you’re talking.”

“Ok, Priya... new question.”

“Shoot, darling.” She takes a long swig.

“Were you upset with Bobby?”

She raises her brows, visibly astonished by your question, her lips never leaving the rim of her glass. After swallowing the liquid, she can’t help but answer with exasperation. “Yes!”

“I thought you’d be…” you chuckle.

“I mean… he was talking shit about Hope, for being possessive and controlling with Noah, but saved her? What was that about?” her voice trails to a higher pitch of discontentment.

“I honestly don’t know if his thought process was the best.” You shake your head.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me he chose to save Hope because Noah was so upset about Casa Amor and all. But… even if he was upset about her, does that mean they should’ve gotten back together?”

You two share a glance, letting a loud, clear “ _ No _ !” come out of your mouths, laughing right away with the synchrony of your thoughts.

“That’s what I’m saying! She was awful to him, almost the entire time!” she unloops a couple of buttons of her shirt, discernibly more relaxed.

“Exactly! And I have no idea what miracle editing the producers did, for people on the outside think they were a good couple! They won as “favorite couple” all the time! How is that possible?!”

“Right?! It’s insane!” After a lick on her lips, she calms her voice. “Wait… you didn’t watch anything from the show?”

“No… should I?”

Priya shrugs with an annoyed frown. “Don’t bother… it’s basically Hope and Noah’s googly eyes and the rest of you acting like normal people, despite Bobby's and Gary’s food competitions.”

You smile, wistfully, reminiscing over their full mouths as they tried to talk to each other, annoying Lottie and Hope in the process. “Right… I do miss those.” Your voice becomes serious as you shift on your seat. “But… have you talked to Bobby about it? I mean, you  _ were  _ pretty close in there.”

“Yeah, we  _ were. _ Summer friendship, I’m afraid… we didn’t even talk properly at the Finale party. He did apologize for choosing Hope, although that doesn’t fix anything! He admitted he made a mistake and I guess that should be enough…”

“I don’t think it is. All that drama, that  _ “I spend my entire fucking time talking about a guy and that’s my whole personality!” _ bit was too much!” Priya splutters her wine when hearing your impression of Hope. “Oh, come on, it was! God forbid we talked about interesting stuff!”

“I don’t understand how Noah stayed so long with that girl. I honestly don’t. Not even trying to be mean here. They were so different!”

“When it comes to Hope, her whole story with Noah is a joke. So, we don’t need to try to be mean. It comes naturally!” you smile smugly between sips.

“Yikes!” she snaps her fingers. “I love your venom…!”

“Now, there was a thing… and that’s the worst part. We never talked about it.” You discreetly lay the ground for your next sentence.

“What is it?”

“Erm…” you sigh, putting your glass on the coffee table, turning to look her in the eye. “You do know if I could have chosen you, I would have, right?”

“Wait… what?” she looks at you, a confused expression on her face.

“To save you from being dumped... you know… to keep you in the Villa. I wanted a chance to choose you, to save you. Even though we could couple up with other girls, for some reason, it wasn’t an option that night. I’d have chosen you over those boys in a heartbeat!” a sweet smile grows on her lips as you finish speaking, waiting for her answer.

“Oh, babe! That’s so cute of you!” she rests her hand on her chest, pouting.

Your eyes narrow as you notice the mocking tone in her voice. “Oh, shut up! I’m here, being all mushy, and you’re making fun of me…”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” her hands reach yours, holding them with a reassuring squeeze. “I appreciate you saying that, even though it is not true!”

“Are you calling me a liar, Priya?” your mouth hangs open in shock.

“I’m just… I mean, you say this now! Would you really pick me over the boys? I don’t think so…”

“You know what? Now, you’re just fishing!”

“Who, me?!” she puts her hand on her chest, again, mocking a surprised reaction.

“Yeah, you!” you move a little closer, mocking her as well, wild eyes.

“Never! And if you could’ve picked me, I might’ve been in the best couple, out of all.”

“Oh, you flirt!”

“Hun, remember the couples? The bar was really low!”

You laugh, biting your bottom lip. “It’s very true!” you count on your fingers. “We had Graham and Marisol…”

“Argh! Get rid!”

“Oh my… erm, Rahim and Shannon?”

“You mean  _ “I’m too strong for him, and I’m too weak for her _ ?”

“Shameless!” you cover your mouth, laughing harder.

“Who else?” Priya squints, trying to remember any names from the Stick or Switch ceremony.

“Hm… there was Blake!”

She raises her head with a disgusted expression. “Don’t even go there! What a bitch!”

“Right!? Thank you! She  _ was _ a bitch!” you gesture to her, thankful.

“And you know what? I have to address this, because everyone was so hypocritical, but none of them admitted it.”

“What is it?”

“You know Bobby was into you, right?”

“Yeah, he mentioned it… a couple of times.”

“He wasn’t the only one! And the guys were just in their couples, calling the girls  _ “babe”, _ but one or two were into you, glancing in your direction every chance they got! And the girls would blame you! Lottie being possessive about Gary even before a recoupling happening. Hope on Noah… argh! What a load of bullshit!”

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. The two hottest girls in there weren’t available!” you grab your glass, to take another sip.

“What do you mean?”

“You were gone, and I was never really into them.”

“In this scenario, I’m one of the hottest girls? And you are the other one?” you nod, and she grins, shrugging smugly. “Can’t argue!”

“See? There’s no need for lying. We were the best and that’s it.”

“I do have to tell you something it was happening at the time, though.” She runs her fingers on her hair, tossing a few strands to the side, then holds her glass, avoiding your eyes. “When we were in Casa Amor, I realized I didn’t even care about any of the guys. Not really...”

“Whoa. That’s news to me.” You lean in, eagerly listening.

“I never told you this before, but I was hoping someone else would talk to me, or you know, come to me to… how can I say this?”

Realization dawns on you as your eyes go wide. “Oh! You’re talking about a girl?”

She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out for a brief moment. She stammers until she’s able to speak, biting her lip with discomfiture. “A-as if you never noticed that!”

“I guess you’re always so flirty with everyone, I didn’t think any of it...”

“But you know who I’m talking about, right?” she furrows her brows, luring a smirk from you. “Oh, come on!”

“What, I didn’t say anything!”

“That’s the problem! Please tell me you knew…”

You take a long sip of your drink. “I just… I don’t know, Priya! I don’t know any of this.”

“Yes, you do!” she laughs, wincing. “You know it was you!”

“W-w-what…?” you turn to face her, completely in shock. “M-me?”

Her eyes go wide with awareness. “You didn’t know… did you?”

You open your mouth to respond, but no sound comes out. Priya has always been flirty, but it wasn’t exclusively with you. Whenever a reference would take place between you, you just brushed it off, thinking it was an innocent, playful way of her to make things lighter.

“I thought you were just being… I don’t know, playful!”

“Oh my god… this is gonna ruin it, isn’t it?” she stares at the buttons of her blouse, hiding her face from behind loose strands of hair.

“Priya… no. of course not…”

You trail off, wondering if you should talk about your own feelings towards her. Straightening your back, you feel your heart thumping, and a light goosebump running on your skin, making you grab the back of your neck. At that moment, it’s worth telling her and making her feel better, even if she doesn’t feel the same. Your hand brushes on her forearm.

“It did cross my mind a couple of times.”

She raises her wide eyes at you as you continue, stuttering. “Once, or twice…” a sharp exhale escapes your lips. “Maybe three times.”

“Really?” her face lights up.

“How could I not? Have you seen yourself?” you surrender, giving up the control of your voice and letting it flow with sincerity.

“And why didn’t  _ you  _ say anything?”

“Because… I thought you were straight, Priya!”

“I am…” she straights herself on her seat, tilting her head with a lost gaze on the rug. “Sort of… look. I’ve never been with girls before… it’s not that I never kissed or anything, but I never… How can I put this delicately? It was never romantic… or below the jawline.” Priya bites her inner lip. “To be honest, I’ve been attracted to girls before, but never like this!” she points to the space between you and her.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like… when you see a pretty girl, and you think to yourself, “I have a girl crush on her”. I’m straight but if this specific girl wanted me, I’d probably go with her…”

“Yeah… I get that.”

“So, when we met…” she raises her eyes to look at you. “I was attracted to you, right away! I thought you were hot, and all these thoughts would cross my mind, but because we were in the show, I didn’t even think about telling you!”

“So, you were sitting on the fact that you were attracted to me?!” you narrow your eyes, the butterflies in your stomach flying freely, giving a shuddering quality to your speech.

“Pretty much.”

Your thoughts go as far as the first day you saw Priya, walking in, dressed like a goddess. The first time you locked eyes with her and felt an instant attraction. It was impossible to not pay attention to her, she has this strong, undeniable presence wherever she goes or whatever she’s wearing. Gorgeous, funny, sexy.

The beautiful skin, gaze, body, she’s the whole package. Just someone that takes things seriously but can be fun and completely unfazed by anything that doesn’t concern her. However, it never occurred to you that someone like her would be attracted to a girl, especially being so close to her. Not in a million years, you would guess Priya was as attracted to you as you were to her. You were hoping the girl was you, but you weren’t sure.

You lock eyes, suddenly very aware of your exchange. There’s always a different energy hovering in the air, whenever you talk to each other. A certain vibe. A spark. You’re not afraid of being honest with her, and she’s not afraid of being authentic with you.

Priya knows that it doesn’t matter what she says or how she expresses herself, you won’t judge her. You won’t give her a hard time just because she’s different. You celebrate the fact that she doesn’t conform and it’s one of the things that attract you towards her the most.

Her eyes wander on yours, descending to your cheeks, then mouth. You mirror her gaze, staring at her plump, glossy lips.

After a long, silent moment of staring at each other, infinite possibilities going through your head, you and Priya close your mouths but burst out laughing, right after. She snorts, tossing her head on the edge of the backrest, her whole body moving as she cackles.

“I don’t believe this! This whole time, we were into each other, and none of us said anything!” she gestures with both hands, incredulously amused.

“Like I said, I thought you were straight and flirty. Not curious and ready to go!”

“I  _ was  _ ready to go!” she lowers her voice, still recovering.

_ “Was? _ As in… not anymore?” you wipe under your eyes, the tears of joy rolling on your cheek, looking at her with expectancy. She turns to face you, a serious expression, an explanation blurting out from your mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that, Priya… I honestly…”

“No, it’s ok.”

“No, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I chose the wrong tone…”

“No, seriously.” You stop to hear what she has to say, apprehensive. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m actually feeling more comfortable than I thought I was gonna feel…” she nods slowly, realization in her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“When I saw you by that window, I would be lying if I said nothing crossed my mind.”

“Really?” you sound amused.

“Girl! It’s kind of impossible not to imagine anything. We’ve been through so much together in there, and when I was dumped, the only regret I had, wasn’t some dumb Operation” She trails off, finding the rest of the phrase with a tilt of her head. “It was not telling you…”

“About this, you mean.” You gesture to you and her, your lips parted as you hear her answer.

“Yes. I mean. I keep wondering. If I had talked to you about my crush, would things be different?” she takes a deep breath, holding her glass by the stem. “Do you think we could’ve been a couple in there?”

“I don’t know if we could…” you notice both glasses empty, topping them up. “But that definitely crossed my mind a couple of times.”

She blushes, nodding at her wine “Hm. Trying to get me drunk, are you?”

Priya waits for you to finish pouring the wine, immediately taking your glass from your hands, putting both on the coffee table. For a brief moment, she hesitates, but shifts in her seat, getting closer to you. You eye each other as she approaches, speaking in a low voice. “Show me.”

“What?” you raise your eyebrows.

_ “Show me…”  _ her face gets closer to yours, mere inches apart.

_ “Priya… _ ” you whisper, chuckling.

“I’m serious. If I’m gonna be with a girl, I want it to be with you.” her fingers intertwine in yours, on the cushion. The scent of peach is more inebriating as she closes the distance between you.

“I… what if we ruin this?” you gesture to both of you, staring at her lips.

“What if we don’t?” She looks at you expectantly, your cheeks flushing violently. Her index finger glides on your hand, moving up to your arm, sending shivers down your spine.

Her dark, piercing eyes stare back as she bites her bottom lip. Expectation roaming on her face while the apples of her cheeks reach a crimson tone.

The electricity floats between your bodies.

Suddenly, you’re very aware of her presence, closing your eyes to take a deep breath. Before you know, you feel her soft, wine flavored lips brushing against yours.


	2. Her Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya and you are sharing an intimate moment. The first from many, you hope. But sometimes, it's better to let actions speak, instead of words.

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916784/chapters/57657841): Her Warmth

###  Summary:

Priya and you are sharing an intimate moment. The first from many, you hope. But sometimes, it's better to let actions speak, instead of words.

###  Chapter Text

… softly and innocently, sending shivers through your scalp. You fight the urge of moving your hands on her, and then, it sinks in. Priya, the girl you felt an instant connection with the first time you talked and has been in your fantasies for such a long time now, is kissing you. Your lips curl into a smile, involuntarily, an overpowering sensation of joy coursing through you, leading you to deepen the kiss with a flicker of your tongue.

A suave and delighted hum escapes her throat as your tongues find each other in a fiery kiss. Priya’s fingertips bashfully run on your upper arms, moving slowly to the back of your neck, gripping it with a trace of confidence, as she moves her torso closer to yours, her perfume more inebriating than ever.

You’re lost in her lips, the background of your house completely fades as you grip her waist, digging the sides of her stomach. “Ooh…” she moans with a low tone, lightly shuddering under your touch. You can’t help a chuckle at her reaction.

“Are you okay? Did I do something funny?” she looks at you, self-conscious.

“No, gosh no! It’s just…” you stare back, holding her hands warmly. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, now... I’m having a hard time to believe it’s actually happening.”

She smiles coyly, biting her bottom lip with crimson cheeks. “Oh, my god… are you embarrassed?” you ask, still holding her hand.

“W-what? No!” she giggles.

“Wow… when I think you can’t surprise me…” you sigh, leaning over her ear. “You look adorable when you’re flustered.”

Priya smiles with your voice close to her ear, visible goosebumps on her skin, leading her hands to go on the lower of your back. “I want more.”

“More?”

Her eyes fall on your lips. “Way more…”

She closes the distance, her lips close enough to brush teasingly on yours, luring a gentle moan as you run your fingers on her hair, grabbing the back of her head.

She presses her torso on yours, the warmth of her body causing a delicious jolt of electricity to ripple through your skin. Your mouth roams on her chin, then neck, nipping close to her collarbone, her fingertips on the sides of your head, guiding you to move downwards.

You breathlessly pull away, your gaze on hers as she suggestively unloops one button right after the one, opening the flaps of her white shirt.

“Priya…” you exhale sharply, noticing the golden tone on her complexion and the outlines of her body, tempting your tongue to swirl on her chest.

You run your fingers on the straps of her black bralette, letting them fall on her shoulders. She rushes to unfasten it, but you grip her wrist. “Let me…” The trail of kisses on her neck, turning into soft bites that follow a path to her shoulder make Priya’s gaze stays on you, at all times. She’s fascinated by the touch of your mouth on her. Her bra falls on the couch, your hands moving to her legs. “Is this ok?”

She nods, adjusting herself on the couch, giving you the space to work her bottoms off her, lust in her deep umber eyes. The pants fall on the floor, the matching piece also lace and black, just like her top. You can’t help a grunt, your eyes on hers as you roam your mouth on her stomach.

Her skin, soft, perfumed, firm. You dig your fingers, bringing her close to you.

Her voice, weak as you nip gently on her waistline, escapes in brief gasps as she scoops her own hair, to cascade on the backrest of the sofa. “Oh my god…” a light chuckle follows as she continues. “You’re killing me…”

You stare her down, licking your lips as you nod to her panties. “I’m doing everything you want, Priya…” you let your hands rest on her knees. “What do you want me to do?”

She guides your hand across her stomach and heart, thumping, the more delicate you treat her. “I want anything you wanna do to me, babes…”

“you shouldn’t have said that…” you smirk at her, spreading her legs, slowly, crawling up to her chin, swiping your tongue on her lips. Your voice, almost a whisper, makes her tremble as your hand finds the band of her bottom, grazing the fabric as you tug them down. “You have no idea how much I want this…”

“I can see it in your eyes.” She smiles mischievously, following the movement of your hands as they go up from her knees.

“What do you need, Priya?”

Without a word, she grips your wrist, moving it to stay between her legs, finding a drenched spot as you reach her sensitive skin, under her command. She sorts out your middle finger, placing it right below her waist, with a subtle, but delicious, moan. “That’s what I want.”

With a gentle touch, you start slow circular motions, exploring the first layer of her fragile skin, bending over to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue massages yours, hands on the back of your head, letting your hair down. Through the curtain of strands, you find yourself looking down at a completely surrendered Priya. She moans, grabbing the fabric of the cushions as you move with a firmer hand, now gripping the backrest for support, hovering over her.

“You look great from here…” your smirk makes her bite her own lip, her legs trembling at your touch. Her hips move, matching your pace, her faint voice asking you for more.

You slide in two fingers, feeling her skin tighten around them, a gasp from your mouth luring a chuckle. You keep your hand working, and as you keep eye contact, you slowly kneel, feeling the fluffiness of the rug under your knees, now adjusting yourself to stay by the edge of her seat.

Her wild eyes stare as you move your mouth closer, licking her inner thighs, sometimes a nip. She tosses her head back, feeling your tongue swirl, picking up the motions of your finger, burying your mouth on her.

“That feels…” she trails off, scooping her hair up, letting it stay between her fingers as her hips crash against your mouth, both of you moaning with delight. “You really know what you’re doing…”

You pull away, responding briefly. “Save the compliments for later, babe…”

Taking her thighs in your hands, you pull her closer, the back of her legs scraping on your shoulder.

She ranks her fingernails on the back of your hands, propping herself on one elbow, watching the bottom of your face disappear into her layers. Her grunts become more frequent, your heart beating as fast as hers.

She could only be described as the most beautiful woman you ever had. The motions of her body, the way her hips roll, her scent, her texture. Her taste.

Hungrily licking to discover more layers, you feel her muscle on the tip of your tongue, softening the firmness as you thrust your fingers into her. Her stomach twitches as she goes out of breath, the faster you move.

Priya pleads for more, hissing and narrowing her eyes as the waves of pleasure crash, her bliss closer and closer, the more she grunts your name.

She keeps your head in place, rolling her hips with passion. Her eyes roll and her lips part with the strokes of your tongue. Her legs tremble against your upper arms as she melts in your mouth, groaning your name with a breathless voice, not knowing what to grab or where to rank her fingernails.

You lick your lips, kissing her legs, the tips of your fingers moving softly and slowly, letting Priya catch her breath and relax.

Your mouth finds hers, she captures it in a kiss, and as you pull away, she stares, a hint of confusion and surprise in her eyes.

As you grip the stem of her glass of wine and offer to her, taking a sip of yours, she straights herself on her seat, shaking her head with furrowed brows. “H-how…?” She gestures to the piece of furniture you’re sitting in, as someone who doesn’t believe their eyes. “J-just… how?”

“Is everything ok?” you smirk through the glass, swallowing the wine.

“Yeah…” her hand adjusts her hair. “I just… I didn’t know what to expect… from you.”

“And now…?”

She exhales heavily from her mouth, shrugging. “Now, I don’t know what to do…”

“That’s something I never thought it would come out of your mouth.”

“I’m as shocked as you, trust me” she chuckles under her breath.

You caress her shoulder, kissing her once more. “How about we drink wine and relax?”

Her smile grows a little, still, a slight mention of apprehensiveness. “What about you?” she says, shyly, gulping her drink and placing the glass on the coffee table.

“What about me?”

“I… never done this before… but I’m a fast learner. Ask any of my teachers in school!” she laughs, nudging you.

You scratch the back of your neck, tossing your head to the side. “I’d love to guide you, babe… when you’re ready…”

“How do you know I’m not…?”

“I can see it from here… you’re comfortable with me, but… well. Like you said, you’ve never done this before.”

She takes a moment to respond, her brows lowering. “I wanna do something. I feel like this was so… oof!” she fans herself, giggling along with you. “But I wanna… you know… I wanna make you feel good, too.”

“Ok… what did you have in mind?” you narrow your eyes, looking at her quizzically, finishing your glass.

“I always relax when I have a bath…” amusement flickers on your eyes and hers.

“So… in order for you to relax… you want me to get naked… and wet?” you raise your brows, suggestively.

“Is that so bad?” she leans in, breathing on your neck, a soft nip on your throat.

You can’t bring yourself to respond verbally, taking her hand as you get up, heading to the stairs. She squeals as you reach the bathroom door, turning the knob. Her eyes roam on the details of the white tub, right under the large window.

“It’s dark already?” she points to the moonlight crashing through the glass, bathing the room in milky light. “It’s gorgeous…” trailing off, she takes in every detail of the room, then her eyes lock with yours. “I think you’re too dressed for this.”

“oh… right…”

“I mean, I’m ready…” she looks down at her own body with a smirk.

“Oh, I know you are.” you lick your lips. “You’re very ready.”

She slaps your arm, playfully, but can’t help blushing violently. “Oh, stop.”

You turn the tap, filling in the tub, timidly shrugging off your top and tugging your pants down. She watches as you strip, sitting on the edge of the tub, comfortably joyful as she bites her lips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“W-what?” your nervous chuckle and your red cheeks lure a smile from her.

“I said… you’re beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You expected Priya to be speechless, but you were caught off guard. Impossible not to stutter when the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen calls you beautiful. “And I’m not talking about how fit or flames you are.”

She cups your cheeks with a gentle smile. “But how beautiful.”

You blink slowly, watching as she approaches, brushing her lips on yours. Her knuckles travel on the sides of your stomach, playfully sending jolts of a delicious energy, urging you to kiss her deeper, moving to climb in the tub.

She turns the tap, interrupting the noisy fall of the water. “I’ll go in first.”

“Why?” you observe as she steps in, carefully, lowering herself and taking a seat.

“I have plans… and I need you to sit in front of me for them to work out.”

“Color me curious.”

Priya indicates for you to stay between her legs, resting her back on the rim, spreading their knees as you sit in front of her. There’s a different spark in her eyes as you join her.

legs, inviting you to sit between them.

As you take your seat, she grabs one of the bottles of oil from your tray, drizzling them on her palm, whispering. “Let me massage you.”

You’re taken aback, but can’t help imagining your muscles under her care, nodding so she can start. “Go for it…”

Her fingers spread the liquid on your shoulders, a suave, sweet scent fills the room, as she kneads your skin with vigor. She presses her thumbs, running them on your shoulder blades, as her mouth stays close to your neck, her warm breath making your hairs stand on end.

She nuzzles in the back of your head, moving to nip your ear, moaning with a hushed breath, your hissing of anticipation letting her relax. You turn your head to face her, her lips find yours in a tender, long kiss, as her hand continues working on you, this time, circling your waistline from behind, reaching your stomach.

She murmurs, looking at you. “If it’s not the way you like…”

“Shh… don’t say that.” You smile at her, biting your inner lips, eager for her. “Just… touch me... it doesn’t have to be perfect…”

She sighs with relief, her hands going from your chest to your waistline, moving under the warm water, slowly slipping her fingers, rubbing your skin. You moan at her touch as she caresses you. “Sit here… please.”

You obey, your back resting against her chest and your head on her shoulder. The rubbing of your sensitive spot teasing a groan from your throat, guiding her hand to move the way you like. “Yeah… show me…” she smiles, watching you move in sync with her, grabbing her wrists to sink in two fingers, gyrating as she goes faster.

You call out her name, eyes shut, the most pleasure you’ve felt in months. She cups your chin, bringing you closer to look at each other, as you arch your back, a sore and amazing sensation as your skin jerks with pleasure.

You groan, as her touches go deeper and firmer, pleading and tossing your head back, grunting as the crests build up. She watches as you contort with pleasure, rolling your hips as she moves faster on you.

The water ripples in the tub, crashing over your bodies as Priya picks up tempo, touching you with urgency, feeling you shudder the more she gives to you.

“Priya…” your whispery moan echoes in the bathroom, a satisfied smirk across her face as you cry out with the feeling of your heart racing, gripping both sides of the tub, letting her speak in your mouth.

“Stay… just like this…”

You tremble at her touch, her fingers working on you, under the water, waves of pleasure crashing, you hold her in place, breathing heavily, your hips rolling against her hands, legs shivering with anticipation, one last moan spilling from your lips before a sensation of bliss takes you, completely rushing in your head, loudly moaning her name, the her touches becoming less urgent.

“Priya…”

“Did you… like that?”

“Can’t you tell?” you catch your breath just in time to turn and see her, using a bit more oil on her palms, to pick up from where she left, at the massage. “You’re really good for a virgin.”

“It’s not exactly the first time I touched one.” She blurts out, laughing as she stares at her own stomach.

“Oh, my days, Priya…” You both share a laugh, the air lighter and relaxed as you enjoy the temperature of the water and the sweet honey scent from the oils. Your voice is apprehensive when you speak again. “Priya… I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“What is it, babes?” she runs her hands on your hair, picking up the strands to put them to the sides.

“I’m just curious. Are you… seeing anyone? For real, I mean…”

“Erm…”

“not that I care!” you sputter your words out with an uncontrolled tone of voice.

“Sure… erm… no. Not on a regular basis. Why?”

“Asking for a friend, that’s all.”

She chuckles, squeezing your shoulders.

“I don’t want to put any pressure on you, I’m just curious, really.”

“Asking as a friend, then?”

“Yes, exactly. It’s just…” You’re cut short by a phone ringing downstairs. She gets up, wrapping herself in a towel, hastily grabbing her phone in her purse, in the living room. “It’s definitely mine!” she yells.

“ “Money” is her signature song, after all.” You say, as you finish rinsing the honey oil from your skin, getting up as well, grabbing a dry towel from the rack by the door. As you walk out of the bathroom, and close the door behind you, you bump into each other in the hallway, as you were walking to the staircase.

“So, I have to go… I have to meet a third client tonight... he only has today to look into a couple of options here…”

“Oh, of course… erm… yeah. Duty calls.” You gesture to her phone, both gazes staring at the floor, not knowing what to say next. For a long moment, the silence is uncomfortable, nearly deafening.

In the bathroom, the atmosphere was light, inviting. It doesn’t seem like it was only three minutes ago. Without a second thought, your hand brushes against her arm.

“Why is this part always so…?” she waves her phone in the air, speaking nervously. “Awkward?”

“Yeah. Even with boys… it’s like we never know what to say.” Your stammer before constructing a concise phrase, leaning over closer. “How about this? I’m not gonna play a game with you, Priya. I’m not gonna wait three days to call…”

“I like that.” she smiles sweetly.

“And I’m gonna say right off the bat, I wanna see you again.”

Her eyes go wide but turn into an endearing expression. “You do?”

“Absolutely!” you brush a strand of hair from her face, tugging it behind her ear. “I had the best time with you today… the best I had since the last time we saw.”

She leans her cheek on your palm, speaking softly. “I was gonna say how weird it is that it wasn’t weird at all… it felt…” she trails off. “It felt right.”

You sigh with relief. “I’m so glad you agree… for a moment there, I was… “oh, no…””

“No, I’m… I’m with you on this. I wanna see you again, too.”

You look at each other’s eyes fondly, throwing your arms on each other’s bodies, embracing for a long moment. Both of your hands going up, and hers going down, a perfect hug as you rest your heads on each other’s shoulders.

Her peach scent is lighter, but present. As you pull away, she kisses your cheek, for a little longer.

“Come on, you need to get dressed and get that client to buy something!” you take her hand, leading her to the living room, scattering the floor searching for all the pieces of clothing she came in.

She dresses quickly, adjusting her hair in a bun, retouching her makeup. “So… I’m gonna be here next weekend. What do you say we have dinner then?”

“Dinner? As in…?” you eye her suspiciously.

“As in a date.”

“Yes. I would love to have dinner with you, Priya.”

She winks behind the pocket mirror in her hand, finishing the touch ups of her gloss. Rushing to grab her belongings, she heads to the door, you on tow.

Before reaching for the knob, she turns to face you, at first, coyly smiling, fidgeting with her fingers. “I-I had a lot of fun today.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“So… I guess I’ll get going…”

“Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow… just to check if you sold something.”

She stares at you with tender eyes. “A kiss for good luck?”

“You don’t even have to ask.” You raise your hands, grabbing the sides of her face, leaning in to brush your lips on hers, slowly deepening your kiss. a final peck leads you to rest your foreheads together, before pulling away with a sigh.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks…”

She lets go of your hand, heading to her car, parked in front of your house, hopping in. you wave her as she drives away, winking before turning to the left, disappearing on the next corner.


	3. A little change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light dominance, all with consent, of course.  
> Priya has new for you. And they will change the course of your relationship, depending on your answer.

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916784/chapters/57657967): A little change

###  Summary:

This chapter contains light dominance, all with consent, of course.

Priya has new for you. And they will change the course of your relationship, depending on your answer.

###  Chapter Text

A couple of months later, after the first night Priya spent at your place, you’ve been seeing each other every weekend. You’re taking it slow, since it’s the first time she’s with a girl.

Either she comes to Liverpool or you go to Manchester, to spend time together. But of course, there’s always the texting and the phone calls during the week.

You’ve been feeling anxious over your projects but having Priya around makes you feel relaxed. You didn’t know it was possible to have feelings growing so fast, but she’s special. She’s Priya. The one girl you needed to stay with you, in the Villa, and the one that got away.

It’s not easy. It’s new for her, and exciting for you, but you both want this to work, and won’t give up so easily. The distance might be hard, but it’s worth it.

The thought of having her in your house again makes you beam. You can’t wait. Whether it is for dinner, a movie date or your bed, it’s fun and takes your problems away in the blink of an eye.

It’s been only a week, but you’re craving her like you never craved anyone before. and tonight, is a special date. It’s her birthday, and you know exactly the kind of gift to baffle her.

As you start getting ready, doing your hair, your makeup and putting on an outfit, you feel the pre-date jitters. Your lip quivers from excitement while you try to apply your lipstick.

Moving on to the room, you put the final touches. Candles spread across the window and nightstand, massage oils on the rim of your dresser.

The honey candles, you two love so much, fills all the rooms, giving your house a sweet, warm scent. Finishing up, and going downstairs, the ring of the doorbell causes your heart to flutter.

You take a deep breath, reaching for the knob, to open the door.

There she is. Her eyes gleam when she sees you. Her dark red dress, with a revealing neckline, hugs her curves just the way she knows it drives you crazy.

A smirk that manages to melt you, with no effort, and a bottle of wine in hands.

Her hair is in an updo, letting her gorgeous face show more, without her bangs getting in the way. she looks amazing with her hair up, and more beautiful every time you see her.

You gesture for her to come in, and before she does, her arm wraps around your waist and she kisses you on the lips, softly.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” you gesture to her dress. “Looking… really good.”

Her cheeks reach a deep red tone as she takes a seat on the couch, grinning. You bring two glasses and she pours the wine, offering you one.

Her hand trembles a little, with the glass she’s handing to you. Even though the atmosphere is relaxed, you sense there’s something going on with her. She compliments your velvet dress, but there’s a hint of worry in her eyes, as you start drinking.

“We need to talk, babe.” she says, taking the first sip.

She takes you by surprise, you almost choke on your wine. “Erm… is everything ok?” You take a seat next to her, drink in hand. For a moment, her gaze stays on your thighs as she notices how the muscles contract when you cross your legs.

“Oh! Yeah… of course. I just wanna talk about us…”

Your heart beats faster. “Ok. What’s up, Priya?” you take a sip as well, trying to maintain a calm tone.

“Well, I was thinking… and, I told you the firm is merging with a local company. They asked me if I wanted to manage the office here... in Liverpool.”

“Oh…” you take another sip, looking at her expectantly. “W-what did you say?”

“Well… there’s only one reason to accept.” Priya gets up, pacing in front of the coffee table, her walk, tense. “And please, don’t think I’m putting pressure on you.” She puts the glass down on the coffee table. “… because I’m not.”

“Ok.”

“But I’d like to continue seeing you. And it would be easier if I was here, right…?” Her voice is unsure, but still, firm. After taking a deep breath, her gaze follows you. “Would it be too much if I accepted?”

Licking your lips and lowering your brows, you stammer. “No… I mean… wow… ok.” you put your glass down. “It would be really nice to see you more than once a week…”

“Yeah?” her face lights up.

“Of course! I… kinda miss you during workdays. Don’t get me wrong…” you raise both hands. “I don’t wanna put pressure on you either, because it’s been fun…”

“It really has!” she sits, her hands resting on her lap. “And that’s why I wanted to ask you, because it would mean I’m sort of putting chips on you…” She pauses. “On us.”

Your chest rises, but you speak with a low voice. “Yeah, I get that.” You share a lost look, a silence hovering the living room. Your eyes roam on the carpet for a moment, before you can continue. “But this is a great opportunity for you… professionally, and maybe… maybe we c-could see what happens… with us.”

The one second, she takes to respond, feels like eternity. “Yes! That’s what I thought too! We can see each other more frequently and see where we can go from there!”

You grin at her, her lips curling into a relieved smile. Without warning, she hugs you, her voice muffled, buried in your hair. “I don’t know why I was so afraid of talking to you about this.”

“Well.” you pull away, smiling. “It’s really fresh. It’s the first time you’re seeing a girl, and it can be overwhelming... right?” Your hands involve hers. “But I wanna see where this could go, Priya… I really do.”

“I want that too. I don’t want you to think I’m getting too mushy, but I like you a lot.” she squeezes your hand. “I’m getting... butterflies, every time you text me, or when we talk on the phone.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet… me too. I really feel my stomach turning whenever we’re on the phone.”

“And I really like you, but I was afraid of ruining or friendship before. Turns out…” She trails off. “You mean a lot to me.”

“Oh, Priya! You mean a lot to me too.” you point to the kitchen. “I cooked! That’s a miracle! That’s how much you mean to me!”

She laughs. “I’m glad I’m not alone in this.” she tilts her head.

“Look, I’m not saying let’s move in together and get married. But I am saying... I’m gonna take you seriously, because what I feel for you…? Your voice softens. “That doesn’t happen very often for me.”

“I understand that. I thought what I felt was friendship with a… dash of attraction. But you’re such a great person, how could I not like you more deeply?”

“Wow… you flatter me.” you whisper close to her lips.

“I only tell you the truth, babe.” Your faces get even closer, your foreheads rest against each other, with a sigh of relief. Your heart starts slowing down its fast beats.

Her hand grips the back of your head, and she brushes her lips on yours, softly initiating a kiss. You hug for a long moment, before pulling away, and shaking it off.

“I hate being this corny, but I had to talk to you.” she grabs the glasses, handing yours to you.

“Yeah, me too. But I don’t mind being a little corny when the moment asks for it.” you wink, cheekily, raising your glass.

“I’ll drink to that…'' There's a satisfying clink between your drinks, before you toast. You shake your head, incapable of stopping beaming at her as you take her hand, leading her to the dining room.

A moment later, you disappear into the kitchen, coming back with a small, iced cake and a birthday candle on it. She covers her face, laughing.

“How the hell did you know!?” she shakes her head.

“Your office loves taking my calls. And handing out information…” you put the platter on the table. “I’m not gonna sing, because that’s awful, so… make a wish.” She grins, then perching her lips and turning to the cake, Priya closes her eyes, mumbling something that you can’t quite understand, then blows out the candle.

“Nice blowing technique, hon…”

“You have to admit, I’m getting better at it.” she smirks, nodding at you.

“I shiver just thinking about it”. – you say, your eyes going wild as you stand next to her.

“Hey.” She clutches your side, bringing you closer to hook her arms on your waist. “Thank you. This is really sweet.” she nods to the impeccably iced cake.

“You’re welcome. Hey, do you want to eat it now?”

“Nah, let’s have your homemade dinner first.”

“Are you sure?” you tilt your head, frowning.

“Yes! Bring it on!” She picks up the cake platter, heading to the kitchen, to put it in the fridge.

“You’re a brave soldier, babe.” Taking the roast out, you take it to the table, in the dining room.

“You know… I really am. But this food smells amazing.”

“Thanks. Lying to make me feel better? That’s very sweet of you.”

“I would never, I swear. It smells great!” she shrugs, catching the scent of the light smoke emanating from the roast.

“Too bad, because if it sucked… I’d have to make it up to you, in the bedroom.”

“This is gross! It looks awful! I can’t eat this!” she grabs your hand, moving to the stairs.

“You’re so silly!” You kiss her, dragging her back to the dining room.

“I’m kidding though. It does look great! I really appreciate you going through the trouble.

Priya talks her seat, followed by you, carving and serving your portions. The conversation about your week goes back and forward. Nothing better than a pleasant, chatty dinner with her.

You love seeing her face lighting up whenever she talks about something funny or exciting, or even boring. Anything that comes from her sounds fun enough. It’s a gift to make everything sound more interesting than it actually is, and Priya nails that ability very well.

She gets perky, and speaks faster than usual, but still, it’s your favorite Priya. You take one more bite of the food while she finishes her story, your gaze following her every gesture in the air.

“And then, I said yes!”

“So, when are you moving here?”

“Well, I’m finishing up the contract for a house. It’s not too far from yours. It’s only a 10 minutes’ drive.”

“Ooh, that’s the best part.”

“What?” she sips her wine.

“You’ll be ten minutes away… only ten minutes away.”

She smiles bashfully, lowering her head, caught by surprise as you hug her tightly. “I’m really glad we’re on the same page.” she says, pulling away. “Oh… I almost forgot. I wanna show you something.”

“What is it?”

She bends over, smiling mischievously, whispering in your ear. “It’s new.”

“Priya…” you chuckle nervously, wondering the small size of her surprise this time. She gets up, untying the front knot of her dress, sliding her manicured fingers on the flaps, to open them, revealing an off-white lace lingerie, perfectly clutching her skin.

Your jaw drops while your gaze travels from her thighs to her collarbone. Her skin is glowing under the fabric. You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. You’re speechless, appreciating the view of her curves, as she gets closer to you, cupping your chin, snapping you out of it.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. There’s no better compliment than complete shock.” she grins smugly, tossing the strands of her hair, that dangle close to her eyes, to the sides.

“It’s a funny coincidence. I have a surprise for you too.”

She places a hand on her waist, staring at you with expectation. You let the strap of your outfit fall on your shoulder while you slide off your dress, letting it fall to your ankles. Priya bites her lips, shaking her head from disbelief.

Your black, transparent underwear, finished with lace on the edges, make her hiss with anticipation. You lean in, whispering in her ear, making her bite her bottom lip once more. “Upstairs…”

She smirks, following you, already letting her shoes behind, on the stairs.

\--

As the door opens slowly, a sweet scent of vanilla overwhelms you both. She walks by the bed, admiring the candles on the edge of the window. The glass is slightly foggy from the small blazes, and the temperature outside has dropped, but inside the room, beads of sweat start forming on your chests. Priya’s skin glistens with the flicker from the flames, her skin glowing even a more golden tone. “Since it’s your birthday, you’re the boss… tonight.”

“Oh, babe…” she looks at you, taken aback. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah. I’m sure…”

“Hope you’re hungry, then…” She licks her lips. “Don’t forget. “Flamingo”.”

You nod, knowingly. “Flamingo.”

You approach her with a light touch on her cheek. She tilts her head, her lips parting under yours. The taste of the wine still lingers on her tongue, as you kiss her passionately.

You trail your lips on her jaw, slightly breathing on her skin. Her hairs stand on end as you continue moving down, your hair brushing on her collarbone when she lets it down.

Priya gasps when you reach her chest, shrugging off her bra so your tongue roams on her breasts, one side at a time. She grabs your head, scooping your hair to the side, to watch you kiss her shuddering skin.

With a firm hand, you make her lie on the bed, your eyes on hers, the entire time.

She arches her back, to watch you stand at the edge, pulling her towards you. She spreads her legs as you crawl over her. Without breaking eye contact, you leave soft kisses on her ankle, moving slowly to her tan thighs.

She moans, as she soaks in the vision of you on top of her, your hair descending gracefully as you move your mouth up, to her neck. You delicately take off her bottoms, grazing the fabric on her skin. She shudders, laughing, and hoisting herself up, whispering in your ear.

“I love it when you do that…”

“Then stay still, so I can do more…”

She closes her eyes with delight, as you push her to lie on her back again, moving your lips and tongue downwards, biting the sides of her stomach.

“You taste amazing, babe.”

Your tongue lingers on her waistline, as your fingertips tease her knees, moving up, to her soaked skin, brushing on, lightly.

Her moans are low with the pressure of your fingers. You move them softly, slowly, exploring the layers of her spot.

Priya gets a grip of your hand, with a weak voice. “Please…”

“Please, what?” You respond with a defiant look, making her speak close to your lips.

“I need you…”

“Then lie down… and stay down…”

You push her to lie on the mattress. Your fingers lingering teasingly on her waistline, luring a grunt of frustration and pleasure. “You said I was the boss…”

Your voice drops to a whisper. “I lied…”

She narrows her eyes with an unconformed chuckle. Without warning, you sit up on your knees, dropping your mouth on her wet skin, flickering your tongue in a slow pace at first.

Priya grabs the bedsheet with one hand and biting the back of the other, controlling herself to not cry out too soon and giving you a reason to smile smugly. You grab her thighs, pressing them against your shoulders, and parking your mouth on her layered skin, licking her hungrily, forcing her to shut her eyes from the crests of pleasure.

She groans and slaps the bed, repeatedly, gripping the pillows. Her pleads become more frequent as her hand runs on your hair. She props herself on her elbows to watch you eat her, with fire in your eyes.

Your warm breath on her skin makes her bite her own lip, taken by desire, feeling your tongue swirling in firm motions and her body shivering. The tremors on her leg warn you, and she melts in your mouth, crying out your name, visibly out of control.

You slide yourself on top of her, leaning in, whispering in her lips. “You always taste amazing.”

She smiles, looking up at you, responding among long deep breaths. “Your turn.”

“No.”

You lie down next to her as she stares at you quizzically, still catching her breath. Your voice lowers its volume, speaking firmly. “Sit on my face, Priya.”

She’s taken aback, again. When she shakes her head, smiling, you repeat your words, with conviction. “I said… sit on my face.”

She obeys, placing her thighs on each side of your head, looking down at you, with a shocked expression. You don’t wait, and immediately restarts kissing her skin. Her hair falls from the updo when she moves against your mouth, rolling her hips slowly, as your tongue strokes her.

Her thumb caresses your forehead, making you smile widely. Tiny wrinkles appear on the corners of your eyes, and she smiles back at you, tossing her head back, quivering with the moves of your tongue.

You dig your fingertips on her legs, keeping her in place, so you lick her harder. Your heart races with the excitement of having Priya subdued to you, making beads of sweat grow on the sides of your temples, where her warm skin lies.

She tries to lift her hips, but you smirk, keeping her from getting away, eating her more fiercely. Her hips involuntarily grind, as she arches her back, moaning loudly. She pleads for you to stop, so she can breathe.

You don’t.

Her chest tightens with anticipation, and your tongue strokes her, intensely causing her torso to twitch, as she feels her ecstasy again, bending over and gripping the headboard, moaning nonstop.

Her hair cascades on your face, and her grunts echo in the bedroom, mingled with your name. In a sweep movement, you roll her to lie down, topping her. One finger sliding in, your thumb staying on her sensitive skin.

Her voice goes weak. “Please… I can’t breathe…” She chuckles, breathing heavily.

Your response is a grin, and a slower pace of your moves as you talk back in a firm voice. “You can catch your breath… I’ll go easy on you.”

She tries to grip your wrists, smiling, but you pin her arms down with only one hand, keeping the other on her soaked spot. Her legs close, so you keep yourself between them, bending over her, whispering. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head, moaning and biting your forearm, which still keeps her in place. “No… please, don’t stop…”

“Then keep your hands where they are.”

Without breaking eye contact, your lips find hers, fervently kissing her, then scraping your teeth on her chest, as you delicately kiss one side at a time, staying on her breasts until her chills are visible.

You increase the speed of your touches, her hips moving against your fingertips, rolling uncontrollably. Her hands run on your head and you speak through your teeth, steadily. “What did I say?”

Her eyes go wild with excitement, and you stop your motions, going to the edge of the bed, hands on your own waist. “Now, I’m gonna have to punish you, Priya.”

She’s taken aback, for the third time tonight, propping on her elbows, watching your annoyance. You continue, nodding to the bed. “On all fours.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

She obeys, with a large grin, staying on her hands and knees. You continue speaking in a firm voice. “Arch your back.”

She obeys, again, with a grin. Your speech becomes harder, you almost can’t help a smirk. “Spread your legs for me.”

She does, following your orders. You stay behind her, hands roaming from her lower back to her neck, your fingers running in her hair, grip and pull them close to the root, slowly, firmly, to speak closer. Leaning in, you keep the tone of your voice. “Are you gonna move?”

“No.” she chuckles her answer, visibly excited.

“Are you gonna stay still?”

“Yes...”

You nibble her ear, and go back to the edge of the bed, still with a hold of her hair. Her skin glistens below the waistline, calling to you. You can’t wait to go back, but you fight the urge of going right away, observing her excitement.

“Do you want me to go back, Priya?”

“Yes.”

You grin, pulling her hair a little more. “Say it again.”

She shuts her eyes, eagerly hissing, her grin spreading widely on her lips. “Yes…”’

One hand grabbing her head, the other sinks into her, evoking a gasp. She arches her back even more, feeling your fingers moving back and forward, at a steady pace.

“Do you like that?”

She nods, unable to vocalize beyond her groaning.

“Do you want more?”

She nods again, continually, gyrating her hips. Her voice becomes weak with your motions, as you pick up the pace. You go harder and faster, your fingers sliding, as you feel the skin around them, twitching with elation.

She trembles, gripping the pillows and tossing her head forward, the moans becoming more frequent, and louder, your name echoing in the room.

Her shoulder blades meet in the inline of her back, her muscles tensing with the waves of delight your touches bring to her body.

She becomes even more slippery, her inner thighs glistening as she drips. You don’t stop, letting go of her hair and now, gripping her ass. Your voice comes out in a commanding tone. “That’s it.”

She grinds on your hand, dripping more on the bed sheet. You sit on your knees, behind her, leaving a trail of nips along her back, without taking your hand off her. Her voice drops to a whisper, her legs trembling. You don’t let her go, your fingers going deeper, and now, you glide your tongue up to the back of her neck, her hairs on end;

You can hear her warnings, but you don’t stop. She mumbles, between heavy breathing and grunts. You nibble her ear, giving her directions. “That’s it…”

She rocks her hips while you move your hands. “Just like that, babe…”

Her back spasms and she looks up, pleading. “Faster.”

Your mouth is inches from hers, it’s possible to see the look on her eyes. She shuts them, gritting her teeth, and your hand is now soaked, her torso quavering. She tumbles into bliss, still moving on your fingertips, slowing down the rolls of her hips.

Her stomach and legs jerk with pleasure as you rub, firmly, still torturing her, as she laughs, breathlessly. Before you can stop her, she falls on the bed, panting. Lying there, sweaty, she laughs nonstop, trying to catch her breath.

You circle the bed, trying to check on her, luring her gaze as she adjusts herself, so you can lie next to her. “Are you ok, Priya?”

She nods repeatedly, grinning. You continue. “Are you sure?”

The nods restart, making you smirk, and she pats her side, inviting you to join her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go back?”

She shakes her head, still unable to answer verbally. Her thumb grazes your cheek, and she kisses you, still silent. You can feel her heart racing when she brings you closer.

After a moment of you and her, lying in bed, facing each other, she speaks, her voice recuperating from the lack of air. “That was… w-wow…”

“Yeah?”

“You…” she hisses, rolling her eyes with delight.

“You disobeyed. What was I supposed to do?”

She shrugs, a satisfied chuckle escaping her lips. “I guess I’m gonna disobey more.”

She looks at you, expectantly.

“You should.”

The bed is already warm, despite the cold air coming from the hallway. You stay like that, for a while, hugging each other. Your thumb grazes her temples, and hers, your upper arms.

With eyes closed, enjoying each other’s warmth, you pull the duvet up, to cover you both. Priya is already drifting off, and you lie on your back. She nuzzles on your neck, tickling you a little before she lies her head on your chest.

Your hand stays caressing the side of her body, until you doze off as well.


End file.
